Clark Kent and Lois Lane Who knew'
by duchess66
Summary: Lana must have done a real number on him. Clark had changed and not just in the wardrobe department, with his too short hair and nerdy glasses, but emotionally too. There was only one way to get the old Clarkie back; Lois was going to make him her brand new partner at the Daily Planet. That way he couldn't avoid her. She was going to bring him back to the land of the living.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I started watching Smallville when it first came out but then I stopped at some point during Season 3. I discovered it again recently on  
DVD and never realised just how good it was. I absolutely adore Clark/Lois and just had to write a little story about them.**

**If you like please review. Reviews are like nuggets of gold and very much appreciated. I'm also open to ideas for anything you would like me to write in future chapters of this story.**

**This is set between season 7 and 8, or more likely at the start of season 8. It's not exactly canon but it's certainly not OC either.**

**That said, enjoy.**

**.**

* * *

_**Chapter One.**_

* * *

He'd had some four years to figure it out. Four years of doing it tough, working the farm, studying Journalism at Met U in between saving people from certain death. He'd broken up with Lana more times than he could count on both hands, when she wasn't with some other guy that was. Then there was the whole, her about to marry Lex which led to him thinking where her head was at? Luckily she came to her senses, left Lex, faked her own death and caused him untold grief. After all of that he had tried getting back with her, but even with her now knowing his secret it just wasn't working out. He had had so many years to fantasise about what life would be like with her that the ideal he'd created in his mind was so far removed from any kind of reality. And the reality was sort of disappointing.

He wasn't happy, neither was she it appeared. It didn't help that he was too afraid to have sex with her in case he hurt her. He could sense her frustration with him.

It wasn't till she had told his counter ego, known as Bizarro, that her month with him was the best time of her life that he'd come to the painful conclusion that just maybe him and Lana were never really meant to be. When she announced that she needed time to think and would be travelling through Europe, he let her go. Burying himself in work in an attempt to forget her and move on.

That had been a year ago. He hadn't heard from her since.

He was now officially sworn of women, and constantly reminding himself that he wasn't human. He was sent here to protect the world. Marriage, children and love was not for him. It never would be. He wouldn't ever be going there, again.

Clark had even resumed his training with his father Jor-el at the fortress in an attempt to reign in his emotions. It helped. He was stronger than ever.

After spending a month there he returned home. His mother was waiting to greet him with open arms on the front porch. She was such a sight for sore eyes. Her anxious eyes skimming over him to note the changes, for reassurance that he was still the same Clark Kent as he walked up the front steps.

Dropping his duffel bag on the wooden floorboards, he pulled her into a warm embrace. "It's okay mom, I'm still me."

Her body sagged with relief, before she pulled back to gaze lovingly up at him. Her hand coming to rest on his cheek, a shaky smile crossing her face. "You need to shave."

"Along with a hot shower and a home cooked meal," he added.

He had sorely missed his mother's cooking in that month spent in the icy fortress. No human warmth or touch, just the robot like instructions and voice of his so called biological father. It was so much warmer here; home.

The hues of the early morning rising sun bathed the farmstead in a golden light. It hurt his eyes. So much colour. It had been a while.

"I can see you've lost weight," his mother spoke, once again there was that anxious tone in her voice. "You didn't eat when there?"

One of Jor-el's trials was to remain focused without nourishment, disciplining the body and mind from any kind of physical need.

"Only what I took with me," he replied, not wanting to worry her.

Mostly dried packet of biscuits and tinned food. He felt his mother's arm slide through his.

"Well now you are home Clark," she said, patting his arm, glancing up at him, "where you should be."

Martha couldn't help adding those last words. It was hard enough being a mother at times, let alone being a mother to a son that just didn't belong to you. She had to share him with his biological father, who called him Kal-el and insisted that he embrace his Krypton heritage.

It was hard to let him go to that fortress. Her every instinct was to beg him not to. Every time he went and returned something had changed about him. He would be more aloof, distant and emotionally unattainable. And it hurt. She had to refrain from going to the fortress and yelling, _'he is not you … you can't have him.'_

She bit down on her lip as they entered the house. Only she couldn't and she dreaded to know what Jor-el would do to her son next.

It was a relief to find him okay this time around, but she would be closely observing him over the course of the day. There was always bound to be some changes, however slight.

"I'm just going to have a hot shower," Clark spoke and headed up stairs.

"I'll get us some breakfast."

Over the next few days she planned to constantly remind him that despite his Krypton heritage he was still very much human. He would begin to thaw out. Soon she would see a smile on his lips again, and a spark in his eyes. The old Clark would return. Although since Lana had left he'd been more aloof, distant and it worried her. In part she was glad to see Lana go. As a mother she knew Lana wasn't the right woman for him but it was up to Clark to figure that out for himself. Now she wasn't sure where Clark's feelings lay in regards to Lana or even being with a woman in the future. She had the sinking feeling that his need was being buried deep in order to fulfil a destiny that had been set for him since his birth. At some point her son would have to, no need to realise that it was a destiny he didn't have to do alone. Being alone wasn't healthy, for anyone, human or not.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, breakfast was served on the table with bacon and eggs on toast, a fresh glass of orange juice and no sign of Clark.

"Clark," she called up the stairs, "breakfast is ready."

She expected to hear his heavy footfall coming down the stairs but still nothing. Had something happened? Filled with sudden worry she hurried up the stairs. The shower door was open, steam coming out which meant he had had a shower but he was no longer there.

"Clark?"

Peeking her head around his bedroom door she spied him lying down on his bed. She quietly took the few steps across his bedroom floor and gazed down at his sleeping form. It was seldom that she had seen him this exhausted. Jor-el must have worked him hard. Again she fought back the resentment and her eyes rested on his bare chest. He really had lost quite a lot of weight. Was starving him part of the trial she silently fumed. How dare he do this to her son, wear him down and just what else had Jor-el done or planned to do to him in his attempt to make Clark invincible and completely emotionally detached?

She hadn't realised just how hard her hands were clasped together till her nails dug into her flesh.

Taking a deep breath she pulled the doona over him, brushing a damp lock of dark hair away from his forehead.

His eyelashes fluttered against the pallor of his skin, she noted the dark rings under his eyes. Sleep was what he needed.

* * *

Clark was so comfortable that he didn't even want to move. But as consciousness returned his mind began to gear up and he opened his eyes. Through the crack in his bedroom curtains he could catch the last rays of the setting sun. Setting sun!

He sat up quickly and raked a hand through his tangled hair. His eyes flew to the digital clock. It was six in the evening. He'd been asleep all day!

Pushing the covers aside he swung his legs over the side of the bed and every muscle in his body ached. He groaned and dropped his head in his hands. He'd been human before but it had been a while, and he'd forgotten just how debilitating it was.

His father had told him he wouldn't have his powers for a couple of days to give his body a chance at recovering before being immersed with super powers again.

'_At times you need to be reminded Kal-el that you are not invincible, it does you good to be like everyone else now and again to appreciate you super abilities and apply them with common sense.'_

Who was he to argue? If it meant being normal for a few days then it wasn't always such a bad thing only this time there was no Lana, which also meant no sex. He sighed bitterly and fell back on the bed, his head barely missing the head board. It had been so long since he'd last had it that he could barely remember having it. Not that having sex in future would be a problem, thanks to his latest training he was perfectly capable of having sex now without hurting the other person.

Not that it mattered. Not likely he would be having sex anytime soon.

Eventually he dragged himself out of bed, grabbed his shirt from the end of the bed and buttoning it up as he made his way down stairs. The carpet felt soft under his bare feet. Even the fleece of the grey tracksuit pants felt nice. Thanks to having no powers the sensation of touch was a lot more heightened than normal.

Voices conversing, drifted up the stairwell and he soon detected a very familiar voice; Chloe.

As if on cue she happened to look up just as he reached the bottom step. Her face lit up.

"Clark," she exclaimed and jumping up from the sofa she ran into his welcoming arms.

He swung her around, happy to see her again. She laughed and shot him that infectious smile.

"What's with the beard?"

Setting her down, he ruefully rubbed his chin. "I haven't had a chance to shave yet."

Amusement danced in her eyes. "I've never seen you so scruffy."

* * *

Chloe ended up staying for dinner. After barely talking for a month he felt rusty with the social skills. Luckily Chloe was content enough chatting with his mother. He sort of half listened to what they were saying. Despite sleeping all day he still felt tired. He'd find his mind drifting into nothingness before becoming aware that there was silence at the table. He glanced up to find both his mom and Chloe watching him, a worried look on their faces.

"What?"

"Just you've been so quiet

He stabbed a couple of peas on his plate with his fork. "I'm just a bit worn out."

His mother averted her eyes but not quickly enough for him to detect the worry there. Guilt sliced through him. He knew how much she loved him. But on Jor-el's advise maybe it was time he unattached himself from the apron strings. He was 22 years of age now, soon to be 23. Time to move on.

"Oh Clark a letter arrived from the Daily Planet," his mom said, getting up from the table.

He watch her retrieve an envelope from the bench top his curiosity aroused. She handed him the envelope and he gingerly took it from her.

"Must be to do with my application," he murmured, gazing down at the familiar logo _The Daily Planet,_ and feeling suddenly nervous.

Opening the letter he unfolded it, swallowed and gazed down at the words. It took a moment for it to register.

"Well?" his mother and Chloe both asked at the same time.

"I-I'm in …" his eyes met with Chloe's, "You are looking at the latest recruitment into the Daily Planet."

Chloe grinned.

"Congratulations Clark," his mother exclaimed and slipped her arms around his shoulders.

This was just the break he needed and the Daily Planet was the perfect place. He had access to the most happening news and events. He would be in Metropolis, right where the action was.

"We'll be working together," he said, glancing at Chloe.

The smile that crossed her face didn't quite reach her eyes.

"I'm no longer at the Daily Planet," she murmured, averting her eyes from his.

His face fell.

"Since when?" he began, "you love being a reporter."

She shrugged. "I needed a break, I've been working at the Isis foundation."

Lana's institution, the one she started but never really continued with. It had all been a front so she could spy on Lex. Swallowing, he pushed the memories away.

"I have more time to spend with Jimmy," she continued.

Clark noticed the warmth in her eyes at the mention of his name, lucky her. He felt a brief moment's jealousy which was completely ludicrous. He'd had this inward battle for far too long now, and the sooner he accepted that being in love wasn't for him, the better.

He forced a smile to his lips. "You sound happy."

She nodded, her smile widening. "I am."

They talked some more about Jimmy before the conversation moved back to the Daily Planet, and Clark began discussing just how much more he'd able to do when in Metropolis, which had a high crime rate. In the meantime Martha had cleared the dishes and served dessert. He could feel Chloe listening carefully to his words, a frown crossing her forehead.

"You need a disguise Clark," she blurted out. "You can't just go leaping off tall buildings rescuing people without someone soon putting two and two together and next thing you know your face is splashed across every newspaper in Metropolis."

"She's right Clark," his mother added as she sat down to eat her dessert.

"I'm not wearing a mask," he stated emphatically.

Chloe sighed in frustration and then an idea formed.

"Okay, but I think Clark Kent has to be different to your alter ego, so different that no one would put two and two together."

He frowned.

"Clark Kent the farm boy has to be forgettable, invisible, the sort of person no one pays much attention to."

"Chloe …" he began indignantly.

She had just summed up his early high school years and he really didn't want to revisit that!

"You told me after Lana left that you can't have a normal life like everyone else so what does it matter?"

She was shrewd. Her gaze fixed on him. He contemplated the double meaning of her words. He could see the questions in her eyes, was he over Lana? He could see her trying to make this assessment.

He inwardly sighed and nodded. "And I still stand by that."

He didn't miss the hint of pity in her eyes before she quickly masked it.

"I guess my ego, what there is of it, will have to take a nose dive," he muttered.

Silence descended, his thoughts in turmoil. Everything was going to change, Clark Kent included. The scraping of his mother's chair startled him out of his thoughts. He watched her collect the dishes before his eyes met with Chloe's. She was assessing him, again, and he could see the mental calculations taking place.

"Glasses," she suddenly said, a hint of a smile crossing her face, "black rimmed and the most nerdish glasses that I just happen to have in my hand bag right now."

She disappeared and returned with the most awful black rimmed glasses he had seen. He scowled at them and before he had a chance to protest Chloe shoved them onto his face.

"Why do you have glasses in your bag?" he asked.

"Oh, it was a dress up as your favourite nerd party," Chloe coughed.

Amusement danced in her eyes and he ripped the glasses of his face.

"You can't be serious?" he gasped.

Chloe and his mother exchanged a look that could mean only one thing; they were now scheming and totally serious.

"I think it could work Clark," his mother stated in her matter of fact way, "I also have something I've been working on for you."

Why did he get the feeling he wasn't going to be liking it?

"It's a costume," she called out over her shoulder as she disappeared up the stairs.

His heart sank. Yep, it was bad. He raked a hand through his hair.

"I'm not wearing a mask," he yelled after her.

He returned his attention to Chloe, her critical eyes were now eyeing his hair. "It's too long."

Feeling self-conscious he began to squirm under her scrutiny.

"You need to cut it much shorter than you usually do," she continued, causing him to scowl.

"How short?"

"The shorter the better."

Not what he wanted to hear. To make matters worse she leaned over the table and pushed his hair back from his face. "You need to cut it above your ears so they stick out, and about only half an inch long at the back."

She began pulling at his fringe. "You can keep it a bit longer on top and gel it back or something."

He was speechless now. Her hands came to rest on the table and he noticed the amusement in her eyes. Oh so she was enjoying this.

"You basically want me to butcher my hair?!"

He remembered how Lana used to love running her hands through his hair. _It's so thick and wavy_, she'd say. He quickly pushed the memories away. Maybe it wasn't a bad idea, would even be cathartic in a way, breaking away from his past.

"C'mon Clark I never realised how vain you were," Chloe scoffed.

"I'm not," he protested.

Chloe's smile widened.

"Alright," he muttered, "I'll go to the barber tomorrow."

"The beard also has to go to Clark."

"I hadn't planned on keeping that."

But he was too lazy to bother shaving now. He might as well get that done at the barbers as well. Knowing his luck he'd probably nick himself and often now that he didn't have his powers.

* * *

The costume … Clark didn't know what to make of it. Not wanting to offend his mother, he just nodded in agreement with whatever she and Chloe had to say. But there was no pulling the wool over his mom and her eyes pinpointed him with an even stare.

"You hate it."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"I'm sure it'll grow on me," he quickly said, not wanting to upset her.

Her shoulders sagged. "Is it the cape?" she asked.

It was kind of everything actually.

"And the tights," he stammered.

Chloe giggled alongside him and he whipped his head around to glare at her. Alright for her to laugh, her image wasn't about to become a nerd with his alter ego being a tight wearing cape lover super hero.

"I'm just don't think I'm ready for it yet," he admitted. "Maybe when and if I learn to fly."

It still bugged him that he couldn't.

In the end they came up with a sort of disguise that he was 'okay' with. His mom removed the cape, the vest with the logo was kept. She replaced the tights with navy blue long legged pants.

"It needs something red," Chloe pointed out after they assessed Clark in his costume.

He felt ridiculous.

Chloe's face lit up. "I know," she began excitedly, "how about a red leather jacket."

His mom nodded. "That could work."

* * *

The following day, when the usual farm chores had been completed along with lunch, which his mother insisted he have, Clark went to the local barber in town. He was about to embark on his new alter ego image, Clark Kent, the nerdish, bumbling, soon to be reporter. He would be walking into the Daily Planet on Monday looking like … a total geek.

This was just going from bad to worse. His hair was currently longer than usual and he always did wear it more on the longish side so to have to suddenly resort to it being much shorter left him feeling disgruntled.

He recalled Chloe's words from last night, '_its just vanity Clark'_, and shoved his hands in his pockets.

Easy for her to say, she wasn't about to become a bumbling, forgettable nerd anytime soon.

He was just about to enter the hair salon when he collided into a young woman.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" she snapped.

He knew that voice in an instant and his eyes shot to her face.

"Lois!" he gasped.

Surely life couldn't be so cruel but to throw her his way on today of all days. She frowned as if trying to place him, did he really look that different?

"It's me, Clark."

Instant surprise crossed her face and her eyes lit up. "Smallville?"

He nodded and smiled, couldn't help it. He hadn't seen her in many months. She smiled in return and embraced him in a warm quick hug before pulling back. As in typical Lois fashion, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ears and her pretty amber eyes began sizing him up. A slight frown dented her forehead. "What's with the caveman look?"

He'd forgotten how abrupt she was with words. He brought a self-conscious hand up to the back of his neck. Inwardly groaning, Lois Lane, of all people, he would have to run into her, because she was never shy of voicing her thoughts. And he could tell she didn't looked pleased by his scruffy appearance.

"Holy crap Clark, you look awful."

And yep, there it was. He squirmed uncomfortably. Don't mind my feelings Lois, he felt like saying.

It was on the tip of his tongue to come back with some snarky retort when her next words rendered him speechless.

"Lana did this to you didn't she?"

His eyes widened in astonishment.

"You know bad break up and you still haven't gotten over it, so now you've become a social recluse and stopped caring about your appearance …" she continued.

"No, it's not …" he tried to butt in, but she just held up a hand to silence him.

"I can see it written all over your face Clark."

Oh hell, not as if he could tell her the truth so he might as well let her draw her own conclusions.

"Maybe," he sighed.

Her face softened.

"You my friend need a pick me up," she smiled up at him, "and I know just the thing."

Why did he get the feeling he wasn't going to like this?

"Oh relax Smallville," she continued, grabbing his hand before he could further protest, "we're just going to go to the local tavern and drown our sorrows."

"Lois!" he began.

She glanced sideways at him and gave a cheeky smile. "Okay then just merry; that make you happy?"

Shaking his head, he felt a small smile twitch at the corners of his mouth. She always had been kind of hard to refuse. Not to mention she had a way of drawing him out of himself, which he hadn't been able to figure out how or why she could? It perplexed him.

And quite suddenly and totally unexpected the world seemed just a tad brighter with Lois in it.

.

.

* * *

.

**A/N: To take nothing away from the show because I really loved how Lois helped Clark with his disguise in Season 10, I just wanted to take a slightly different angle with it. It allows for many funny moments in later chapters.**

**If you like please review! Feedback is always welcomed and muchly appreciated.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews and encouragement to continue this story. Please keep it coming! Here is the next chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

**.**

* * *

_**Chapter Two.**_

* * *

_**.**_

Lois still had hold of his hand, more like a death grip. As if half afraid he'd do a runner at the first opportunity. Not that he would. He was surprisingly glad to have run into her after all.

They walked down the main strip of town. Now and again she kept shooting him sideway glances, eyes filled with curiosity and a hint of concern.

"So what's with the glasses?" she asked as they crossed the street.

He pushed them up his nose, they were damn annoying to wear. But he didn't want to incur the wrath of Chloe, she had already given him a lecture about it.

'_You have to wear those glasses 24/7 if this is to work Clark._

'_Even to bed?' he'd quipped._

_She glared. He swallowed._

'_I mean it Clark, no one is to see you without glasses; ever!'_

His eyes met with Lois' shrewd look. He figured it was only a matter of time before she asked.

"I have Astigmatism," he lied, the story of his life.

"What's that?" she frowned.

"I'm short sighted."

She blinked up at him, still frowning.

"Since when?"

"Um, it started when I was studying at Met U, and it got worse."

He opened the tavern door for her to enter.

"Ever the gentlemen Smallville," she quipped.

Making sure the door closed behind him, he turned and practically stepped on Lois' feet. She was studying him, a hint of amusement in her eyes. He could only imagine just how much worse the teasing would be from here on out.

"You know there are these fandangle things called contact lenses Clark."

"They irritate my eyes," he hastily returned. "I have like an allergic reaction to them."

Doubt crossed her face. "That happens?"

He nodded. "Though it's rare."

She went silent for a moment. "So you have to wear glasses all the time?"

"Yes," he muttered.

"That must be annoying."

"You have no idea."

* * *

As usual Lois did all the talking. He just listened. Within the hour she was already on her third beer. He still hadn't finished his first, knowing that until he got his powers back he would feel the effects of the alcohol. She was sculling them back like there was no tomorrow.

"You should slow down Lois," he advised, feeling worried.

He knew she liked to drink but he had a feeling there was more to it. Something obviously wasn't right with her. He could sense it despite her nonchalant demeanour. Besides he knew her well enough by now to know that Lois had a tendency to hide her vulnerabilities behind a brash exterior.

"I'm only getting started," she returned with a dismissive wave of her hand, "I'll have you know Smallville that I can drink anyone under the table."

"I don't doubt your talents Lois," he quipped.

She smiled and shook her head at his remark.

"Just like old times hey Clark?"

He couldn't help smiling, she had that affect over him. It felt kind of rusty after his month spent in the fortress.

"Hmm, well I'm starving and you need fattening up so I think it's about time we ordered some food."

"You're always starving," he remarked.

Her eyes raked over him. "Hmm and you're not normally that skinny, doesn't suit you."

He inwardly sighed, not wanting to get her assuming it had anything to do with his break up with Lana.

"I had mono," he quickly said.

Her gaze rested on his face, a puzzled frown denting her forehead. "When?"

"Um … a couple of months ago."

A slow smile crossed her face. "So who had you been kissing?"

Her words startled him. "What?"

Then he suddenly remembered how mono was spread and his face reddened. He just had to say mono, he silently berated himself.

"It's alright Smallville, we've all done stupid things on the rebound," she continued. "I don't really care to know the details of your sex life … "

"I didn't have sex," he protested, face going a deeper shade of red.

She grinned, amusement dancing in her eyes.

"Always the conservative farm boy," she teased. "You need to live a little Smallville."

He bit back the retort he wanted to give, not wanting to give her anymore ammo. It was moments like this he wished she did remember the night they were both infected with red kryptonite. Then she would be the one squirming for a change.

His eyes rested on those lips of hers, and he found himself momentarily mesmerised. He inwardly sighed. It really wasn't fair that she got to forget it and he didn't. And he really didn't want to admit it to himself but in truth he could still vividly recall his kiss with her when she thought him to be the green arrow. And as for the time they were infected with the red kryptonite … well there had been some heavy duty locked lips. Totally unfair because despite still thinking he was in love with Lana, kissing Lois had been pretty amazing.

But it was totally physical. Nothing more. And highly improbable he'd be kissing her again anytime soon. Even if she was hot, not that he would ever tell her so. He quickly reminded himself that she was also bossy, controlling, and she loved nothing more than to tease him.

She shot him a funny look. "Must be some thoughts cruising through your thoughts there Smallville and what's with the sudden fascination for my lips."

His eyes widened and met hers. Oh shit, lie Clark, make it good … and who was he kidding he sucked at lying, which was kind of ironic when his whole life was just one big lie.

"I … um, was just thinking," he stammered.

She rolled her eyes. "Well don't think too hard, Clark," she remarked, "now let's order some food."

Lucky for him Lois easily grew bored with anything he had to say. He quickly pushed the unwanted memories of her kissing him back to the dark recesses of his mind.

"Hey waiter," Lois called, clicking her fingers and causing him to cringe with embarrassment at the lack of her tack.

* * *

Three hours later and too many beers to recall, Clark was beginning to wonder when enough was enough for Lois. She was definitely getting drunk. She had been telling him about her dismal love life for the last half hour. Clark didn't think it possible that she could actually talk more than she already did, but Lois and alcohol … she never stopped, not even for air.

"I think Ollie and my off and on again relationship could almost rival yours and Lana's," she muttered.

Not only did she now look half sloshed, she was also beginning to sound it. He frowned in concern. "I just can't seem to get it right," she continued, her eyes falling to the pint of beer in her hand.

"Yeah well you're not the only one Lois," he muttered, thoughts straying to one particular petite brunette.

Lois' face filled with sympathy, she patted his hand. "You can do better than Lana."

He doubted it and Lana was the last person he wanted to discuss. Best to keep Lois focused on her lack of love life and not his.

"Maybe Oliver isn't the one for you," he quickly pointed out.

She sighed, "Maybe you're right Smallville."

Picking up her glass she raised it to her lips. She took a long scull and Clark's concern deepened.

Time he took charge now.

"C'mon I'm taking you back to the farm Lois," he spoke, "I think you've definitely had enough."

"I'm p-perfectly fhine Cl-ark," she returned with a dismissive wave of her hand.

Getting to his feet, he took the glass from her hand.

"C'mon Lois, one friend to another."

She slowly raised her eyes to his, then sighed. "Alright then."

Clark pulled her to her feet. She would have fallen over if he hadn't caught her. She gazed up at him, a dreamy look crossing her face. He frowned, since when did she ever look at him like that?

"Cute," she sighed, "y-you look sooo cute in those glasses."

Shaking his head, bemused, he straightened her up, hands resting on her shoulders.

"The things you say when you're drunk Lois."

Bringing a hand up to her head, a frown dented her forehead as she obviously was trying to hold on to some form of reasoning.

"I-I must b-be r-really drunk if I-I'm giving y-you compliments … S-Smallville."

Her words sounding even more slurred.

He smiled down at the confusion on her face, flicking a finger lightly across her cheek.

"That you are Lois."

* * *

Clark had to half carry her to the jeep and managed to get her into the passenger side.

"You'resuchagoodfriendSmallville," Lois said, her words tumbling from her mouth in a rush of barely distinguishable syllables.

He felt the corners of his mouth tilt up in amusement as he clipped in her seatbelt.

"Imissedyousomuch."

He smiled at her. "Wow Lois you really must be drunk if you missed me that much."

When he reached home he assessed the situation. His mother's car wasn't there. He glanced at his watched. It was nearly 9.00pm. His mother was more than likely still caught up at the talon. He briefly recalled her telling him she was going to catch up with some old girlfriends there. And just as well.

He had to carry Lois, without his powers, and she may be slight in build, but she was still heavy enough. His arms felt ready to drop off by the time he reached the top of the stairs. She had both arms around his neck and was babbling about men. Currently all men were complete jerks.

Then to make matters worse she started crying.

"W-What's wrong with … me?"

He'd never seen her this way before. The strong invincible Lois reduced to tears. He knew it was just the alcohol that had caused this state of being but he still felt sorry for her. Her so called tough girl image, was taking some heavy knocks. And he never could refuse a woman in distress.

Gently laying her down on the bed he tried to console her by telling her she was perfect, and everything would be fine. He stroked her hair back from her face. She gazed up at him so trustingly. He felt strangely tender towards her in that moment. He must be missing Lana more than he thought. Or maybe this had nothing to do with Lana. His feelings towards Lois often confused him. He felt drawn towards her, and that feeling had intensified over the years. She brought out a side of him he didn't know had existed. She made him laugh, and smile. In all honesty, she made him feel alive.

He swallowed hard once, then twice as realisation began to take hold. Lois meant something to him, far more than he was willing to admit.

He gazed back down at her tear soaked face, resisting the impulse to wipe those tears away. Oh shit. He had to get out of there before he did something he'd regret. These sudden feelings confusing him.

However, Lois had ideas of her own and when he went to leave she grabbed his hand.

"Don't go."

Gazing down at her sad, pretty face he didn't have the heart to leave her in this state. It was Lois, and she needed him.

"Lie here with me, please."

He never could refuse her.

"Okay," he sighed.

Kicking his shoes off, he lay down on the bed beside her. She snuggled into him and it felt nice, right somehow, which was just weird.

"Thanks Clark," she murmured, her breath tickling his neck.

It was only a matter of time before she crashed and then he could sneak away. She would be none the wiser and … he yawned. Damn but he was so tired himself. It wouldn't hurt to close his eyes for just a moment.

* * *

Lois opened one bleary eye and groaned at the pounding headache she now had. What had she been thinking? She shut her eyes and snuggled against the warmth of the man alongside her. Hmm, Ollie, her arm slid over his chest. What was he doing here? She pressed her nose into the side of neck and then face. There was a particular scent that made her feel fuzzy inside, a hint of spicy cologne with soap, hay and spoke of outdoors and …. Since when did Ollie have a beard? Lois suddenly sat up.

"Oh shit!"

She was in Clark's room and it was Clark fast asleep in that bed; not Ollie. How the hell did she end up here?! The events of last night washed over her. She had dragged Clark off to the local tavern and she'd drank herself silly. Clark being the admirable person he was had obviously driven her back to the farm, put her to bed … but why wasn't he asleep on the couch?

Oh pray don't tell that anything happened between them. She swallowed and looked at him. He was fully dressed, except for his shoes and she wasn't in any state to have done much last night. She could barely remember anything. She had some hazy recollection of him putting her in the jeep and that's the last of any memory. Besides Clark was far too conservative and honourable to take advantage of a woman in a drunken state.

Her eyes rested on his face. He really must be in a deep sleep. She had seen him asleep before on the couch but not at such close proximity. He looked so peaceful lying there, one arm raised above his head on the pillow, as if he didn't have a care in the world. His hair was an unruly mass of dark waves that kind of enticed a woman to run her hands through it and nope. Her thoughts were so not going there. But there was just a stray curl near his ear that was so cute, almost like some crazy ringlet that forgot he was male and not female. Reaching out a hand she went to touch the errant curl and quickly snatched her hand back.

'_This is crazy Lois,'_ she inwardly chided herself. So what if he was gorgeous, it's Clark Kent, goody two shoes farm boy that would win any boy-scout award hands down. And so okay he was getting older, and he was only a year younger than her but he seemed so innocent and naïve. She had to admit he was aging very nicely and those lips. Don't look at them, look away Lois, that's a good girl now, just because they are so kissable, you are so not kissing him, like ever!

Get a grip girl. It's just Smallville, with his nerdy glasses, always knocking things over with his size, and stepping on her toes with his big clumsy feet, along with those big clumsy hands. And holy frack those hands, he really did have big hands.

A quick sudden image of how those hands would feel caressing her body flashed through her mind and she shut her eyes, suddenly chagrined by her wayward thoughts.

She ran her hands over her face, since when did she feel this way towards Clark Kent?

Quit fooling yourself Lois, you always did have a soft spot for him.

Taking a deep breath she removed her hands from her face and looked down at him. It was time to wake the farm boy up and watch him squirm as he tried to explain how they ended up in bed together.

She shook his shoulder. "Clark."

He murmured something incomprehensible, and she shook his shoulder with more force. "Clark!"

His eyes slowly opened, Lois folded her arms and waited for those eyes to land on her. It seemed to take him a moment to get his bearings. His dark eyelashes framing those amazing eyes, which seem to change from blue to green depending on what he wore … and shit.

His eyes rested on her and slowly widened in shock. She hid a smile and gave him a pointed look. He quickly sat up, his dark hair falling down around his face.

The gods really didn't play fair when they had made him. He ran a hand through that unruly mop of hair.

"I-I … hadn't meant to fall asleep," he stammered, his face reddening.

And that was the other thing about Clark Kent that was different; his modesty.

"Just I was tired, and you didn't want to be alone … and … well," his words broke off there, he ran a hand through his hair again, looking so awkward and so darn cute.

"Thanks for looking out for me Smallville," she said to put him at ease.

He smiled and nodded. "That's what friends do."

Yes, friends, they had always been friends when not annoying each other and that's all they would ever be.

Still looking awkward, Clark scrambled off the bed, nearly tripping over his shoes and just narrowly avoiding hitting his head on the lamp.

Spying his glasses she grabbed them. "Needing these," she quipped, handing them out to him.

He looked down at the glasses with something akin to loathing. He must really hate wearing them, she mused. She didn't blame him.

Taking the glasses he muttered, 'thanks', and shoved them on his face.

Stomping out the door he called over his shoulder. "I bags the shower first."

Lois lay back on the bed groaning, bringing a hand up to her head. This growing attraction towards him was ridiculous. She needed to nip it in the bud before it even had the chance to germinate. Clark would always be in love with Lana and she, Lois Lane, was no man's second choice. Not that Clark would ever look at her that way to begin with. Besides, it was unlikely she would be seeing much of him in the future, especially now that Chloe had left the Daily Planet.

They moved in different circles. Hers was the fast paced city life, and his, laid back, slow, boring farm life. They were completely different. Totally not compatible.

Funny though, despite the action of the Daily Planet, there was something to be said with the peacefulness of the Kent farm. It really did feel like … home. And Clark, well Clark, she was just better off not thinking about him.

* * *

Half an hour later she was banging on the bathroom door. "Hurry up Clark you've been in there for ages, what's taking you so long?"

"I'm shaving," came his muffled reply.

She groaned. "Now? You've only had every other day and suddenly today of all days you decide to shave …" her voice broke off there when the door opened.

She gazed up into his clean shaven smiling face, ignoring the sudden warmth spreading through her. Even with those dorky glasses it still didn't hide how beautiful his eyes were, if anything it only emphasised them. She always had been a sucker for a nerd wearing glasses.

"You didn't have to shave just for me." Her voice a little more breathless than she would have liked.

"I didn't, I have a job and I start tomorrow."

Surprise crossed her face, she frowned. "Really, where?"

His smile widened. "The Daily Planet."

For a moment she was completely speechless.

Clark – Kent – would – be –working – at – the – Daily – Planet!

She swallowed and her eyes met with his. Amusement sparkled in his eyes, damn him.

"I didn't want to look like a caveman on my first day," he continued, throwing the words she had called him yesterday back in her face.

She pulled herself together. He was being … sassy almost. Okay, so maybe he wasn't moping after Lana as much as she thought he was.

"Well you are just full of surprises Smallville."

He nodded. "Maybe we can do coffee sometime?"

She grinned. "You can get coffee for me anytime."

A puzzled frown crossed his face, taking the opportunity she slipped past him into the bathroom, pushing him out and shutting the door. Smiling to herself at the look of astonishment on his face.

She still had one over him.

Clark Kent working for the Daily Planet, who'd ever guess. She shook her head. There was more to that farm boy than she'd ever bargained for. Catching her reflection in the mirror she noted the hint of colour in her cheeks. Oh lordy ... she bit down on her lip. What she felt for Clark was nothing more than friendship. She did not, no she would not think anymore about him.

He was just Clarkie, annoying, gullible, clueless ... adorable. She inwardly sighed. Who was she kidding. He was gorgeous and there was no way in hell she would ever tell him!

Clark Kent was off limits. Clark Kent was too good for the likes of her and she, Lois Lane, didn't play second fiddle. With that last thought cemented in place she turned away from the mirror and turned on the shower taps. She could see him everyday. It would be fine. She could keep up the act, as she always had done.

Nothing knew in that.

He never had to, and he never would, know what it was she exactly felt towards him.

.

.

* * *

.

**A/N: Reviews are muchly loved. Send one my way if you like this story and feed my muse.**

**Bottom line, I'm not too proud to beg :)**

**I don't know what it is about Clark/Lois but I just love these two together. Just such a beautiful relationship that doesn't fall into smut and lies and deceit and well everything else that a lot of other TV series do.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Such positive encouragement has really made my day! Thankyou so much for it.**

**I would have had this chapter out earlier but unfortunately I've had internet problems last couple of days and an incredibly busy busy week!**

**I was unable to edit as good as I would have liked due to internet/printer problems so please excuse any mistakes you stumble across.**

**That said, enjoy.**

**.**

* * *

_**Chapter Three.**_

* * *

Clark had no sooner descended the stairs when he ran into Chloe. Her eyes raked over him before resting on his hair and a frown crossed her face.

"Clark!" she began, "You were supposed to get a haircut yesterday."

"I ran into Lois," he sighed, "and she dragged me off to the tavern, then she got really drunk and I had to bring her back here."

"Lois is here?"

He nodded. "She's having a shower."

Chloe grabbed him by the arm and started dragging him through the kitchen.

"Okay you go get that haircut now and I'll deal with Lois."

"But I haven't had breakfast," he began to protest.

Grabbing a bagel, his mom had obviously made up this morning, from the bench she shoved it in his hand.

"What's the hurry?" he whined.

"Are you serious Clark, we have to work on not just your superman costume but your Clark Kent one too and we only have today."

"I should say goodbye to Lois …" he began.

"Don't worry I'll pass on your regards."

"B-But …"

"You'll see her tomorrow."

Next thing he knew he was outside. Chloe had shut the door in his face. Cousin like cousin, he silently fumed, both were bossy.

Hearing footsteps coming up the porch steps he turned around to see his mom.

"Oh Clark," she began, removing the mittens from her hands, "Are you heading off into town?"

He nodded.

"How is Lois?" she asked.

How did she know about that?

"I poked my head into your bedroom last night," she continued, a twinkle in her eyes, "you can't imagine my surprise to see Lois there."

"Nothing happened," he hastily added. "I ran into her in town, she dragged me off to the tavern and had too much to drink so I brought her home."

He noted the sudden concern cross his mom's face. It had always mystified him as to why his mother liked Lois so much. She hadn't been that way with Lana. Sure she had been nice to Lana, just not … a mother to her.

"Is she alright?"

He nodded. "She was a bit upset last night, so I stayed with her and err," he ran a hand up the back of his neck, "I fell asleep."

A small smile played at the corners of her mouth, there was a knowing glint in her eyes that puzzled him, as if she knew something he didn't. It left an unsettled feeling in the pit of his stomach. What was going through her mind? And maybe it was better he didn't know.

"I'm glad to hear you looked after her."

He just nodded again, frowning at that smile on her face.

"I better get into town before Chloe has a fit," he sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets, "she sure is bossy with this whole disguise thing."

"She cares about you."

"I know," he began, "I guess now Clark Kent hides behind glasses and a bad haircut for the rest of his life."

The thought still disgruntled him.

She smiled in amusement. "I'm sure you'll still be handsome."

* * *

Clark scowled at his reflection in the mirror. This was going from bad to worse.

"Do it," Chloe ordered.

Muttering, _'I can't believe your making me do this'_, under his breath he took a scoop of gel and ran it through his hair. His frown deepened at the sight of himself.

"I look stupid," he muttered.

He turned to find Chloe smiling, amusement flickering in her eyes. "What?"

She bit down on her lip. "Just the look on your face," she began, "is it really that bad Clark?"

"Just that," he sighed, "I don't feel like me."

And that was the crux of it all. It felt as if everything about Clark Kent from here on out was nothing more than a façade.

"This whole dual identity thing, so what if people know about me, does it really matter?"

"Not unless you don't want to have a private life of your own," she pointed out.

He looked down at the knowing look on her face. Damn but she was right. He raked a hand through his newly cropped, now greasy hair. Looking down at his hand he grimaced.

"Guess I'll just swallow my ego."

She smiled and patted his arm. "That's the spirit, now let's practice the costume changes."

They made their way downstairs. "What if Lois' asks about why I now look like this?"

"I don't think you have to worry Clark," Chloe scoffed, "Lois is still in love with Oliver."

He felt a quick pang of something, which surely couldn't be what he thought it was; could it be jealousy? Where did that come from?

"I don't know about that," he began, shaking his head.

"Besides she's not about to look twice at you Clark," Chloe continued, "especially now that you're going to be the office …"

He stopped and glared at her.

She gave a half apologetic look.

"Unless you want her to look twice at you," she hastily said, frowning, "Do you?"

"Of course not," he scoffed.

Him and Lois Lane, it was a joke, laughable, as if that would ever happen.

* * *

Clark had no sooner put his briefcase on the desk, sussed the layout of the office when he spied Lois walking through the door. She was wearing a black skirt, red blouse that emphasised her slender figure and well-endowed breasts to full effect. Not that he wanted to notice Lois' breasts.

Look at her face, look at her face, he silently instructed, face, face … pretty eyes.

"Hey Smallville," she called as she crossed the floor in his direction.

His heart rate picked up in rhythm. She was smiling at him, a good sign.

"Hi Lois," he returned with a wave of his hand.

Her eyes rested on his hair and the smile vanished.

"Whoa … what happened to your hair?" she gasped, looking somewhat shocked.

He raised a self-conscious hand to the back of his neck.

"I-I … had a haircut …" he stammered.

She was now circling him, as if sussing out his haircut from all angles. He turned to her frowning.

"The lawnmower sure did a number on you," she continued.

He inwardly sighed. There was no denying how bad it was. And judging by the look on her face she didn't like it. And that shouldn't bother him at all because what Lois thought didn't mean anything to him … right?

"It's just hair," he shrugged.

"No seriously Clark, what were you thinking?"

His frown deepened. What did it matter to her?

"It's just," she began her eyes meeting with his, "not like you."

She always had been too astute. Damn the stupid disguise. Damn that he had to spend his life lying.

"Well this is the new me," he stated, holding his arms out.

She was nibbling on her bottom lip, not a good sign. He could tell she was making a critical assessment of him.

"You replacing the farm boy look with a nerd one now?"

That was the idea, not that Lois was to know. He forced a smile to his lips, she was as blunt as always.

"Thanks Lois."

Lois, being Lois, like a pit bull at a bone wasn't about to let it drop at that, he could tell by her expression.

"And what's with the wardrobe malfunction," she continued.

There it was.

"What do you mean?" He tried to sound indignant, not that he had to try hard come to think of it.

"Those clothes Clark," she began, her eyes scanning over him with disapproval, "are a bit out dated, and nerdish."

"So," he began, suddenly feeling defensive.

Her shrewd eyes were now appraising him, making him squirm.

"You are never going to get a girl looking like that," she continued.

He tried not to bristle at her words. "What makes you think I want too?" he snapped back.

A slow realisation crossed her face. "Oh Clark," she began, her expression softening, "this is about Lana isn't it?"

He blinked, shocked for a moment and not bloody Lana again! He opened his mouth to protest, when her hand patted his arm.

"It's been over a year. You've gotta move on, Smallville," she said, smiling brightly, which didn't reassure him at all, "and you are going to be my next pet project."

Something akin to dread gripped him. "W-What do you mean Lois?" he stammered.

She tugged at his coat lapel. Uh oh, he knew that look.

"I'm looking out for you Clark, you and me, I'm going to wring the last of the Lana dweeb from what's left of your hair and you are going to get a life."

Her smile widened and she tugged on his tie, her close proximity making him feel flustered. He stepped back from her, feeling heat suffix his face. She couldn't be serious!?

"I-I … have a life," he stammered.

Merely smiling she just shrugged. "See ya around Smallville".

Her watched her leave the office, swallowing. When Lois put her mind to something there was no stopping her, and he somehow had the sinking feeling that she'd be good for her word. He fell back onto the chair, running a hand through his newly cropped hair, grimacing.

This was a complication he could do without because how the hell was he going to convince Lois that he was perfectly happy being the nerdy, mild mannered reporter who was not pining over Lana?

He didn't need fixing.

* * *

It bugged her for the rest of the day, though she couldn't fathom why. So what if Clark Kent was having some identity crisis? So what if he went from having cool hair to totally uncool hair, and so what if he dressed like some old fashioned fuddy-duddy.

Lana must have done a real number on him. The bitch. Then she quickly berated herself. Clark was as much to blame, probably. He should have grown out of his crush on her when high school ended.

So why hadn't he? What was it about sweet Vanilla girl Lana? And he really was clueless when it came to women. And so naïve. It was kind of cute in a strange way, and not cute, she silently berated. He was just one big clueless buffoon. Clark was not cute, she re-enforced in her mind, and far from hot, and why the sudden change in his appearance? Something wasn't right.

One way or another she was going to get to the bottom of it. A smile crossed her face as a delicious thought took hold. There really was only one way to do it. She was going to make him her partner. That way he wouldn't be able to avoid her. She would be in his face nine to five, teasing him, prodding him, whatever it took.

It hadn't been hard. Just a matter of a little word in the bosses ear and Clark would be finding his desk opposite to hers.

She couldn't wait to see his face.

* * *

The following morning, Clark looked down at his desk, well it was his desk yesterday so what had happened to his name plaque?

"You've been moved," Jason spoke from the desk opposite his.

Clark glanced at him. "What? Where?"

"Ask Lois."

Lois. What did she have to do with this? What was she up to now? Clutching his brief case in his hand he made his way upstairs to the next level and Lois' desk. She was sitting on her chair, one slender leg crossed over the other, sipping coffee and looking sort of pleased with herself.

She looked up as he approached and smiled.

"Oh hi Clark."

He didn't trust her, or that plastered on smile.

"Lois," he began, "I guess you don't happen to know where I've been moved to?"

She leant over her desk and held up his name plaque.

"Yep," she began, "looks like you'll be with me Smallville."

His eyes flew to her face, astonished. She leant back in her chair, an almost smug look on her face.

"I've decided to make you my brand new spanking partner," she continued.

He didn't know what to say, still too stunned for words.

"This is where you are supposed to say, 'really, thanks so much Lois'."

"I-I … why have you made me your partner?" he stammered.

Uncrossing her legs, she reached for a pile of papers in her tray.

"Bottom line is that you're good at spelling I'm not, it's simple Smallville you get to edit my stories."

He frowned. "And this has nothing to do with making me your new pet project?"

She merely smiled and shoved the papers at him. "Go knock yourself out."

Taking the papers from her, he put the briefcase on the desk.

"Hey before you get too comfortable why don't you get us both some coffee."

He turned and frowned.

"You're the rookie Clark, think of this as part of your training," she continued, turning her attention to the computer.

"What by being your 'go fetch' errand boy?" he protested.

"Now you're getting it."

Sighing, he turned to leave.

"Oh and while you're at it Smallville a couple of iced doughnuts with that order, and get at least half a dozen for yourself," she called after him, "You seriously need fattening up."

He scowled at her, refusing the impulse to mock salute. "Yes Lois."

* * *

Lois had to admit that she rather liked dragging Clark around with her. He had a handy knack for breaking into buildings as much as she did, or rather bolted padlocks suddenly and conveniently appeared unlocked.

He was also level headed, and surprisingly smart, not that she would ever tell him that. So far he had helped her with two good headlines and she'd rewarded him with an obituary, which he really hadn't shown much gratitude for. That had kind of annoyed her, _"I would have killed for an obit at the start,"_ she'd told him.

He had a way with people, and won them over with that easy going charming smile of us, not that she'd ever tell him he had a charming smile either, well she'd already slipped up on that one, but it wouldn't happen again. Besides she had quickly covered her tracks by insulting him.

"You might have a charming smile Smallville but you can hardly tell behind those glasses you wear, have you ever thought about updating with something a bit trendier?"

He'd pushed the glasses up his nose, looking disgruntled before snapping. "No Lois, can't say I have."

He really was touchy whenever she brought up his appearance, and reluctant to change. He was also like that when she happened to mention Lana from time to time. He'd suddenly get all flustered and defensive.

"I hate to be the one to dish out a helping of tough love here, Clark, but Lana is gone for good. Time to get back in the saddle, buckaroo."

He hadn't liked it.

"I assume you mean dating?"

"That's providing you can get one."

He looked slightly affronted causing her to feel a quick pang of regret at the harshness of her words. She couldn't even begin to explain why she got off giving him such a hard time. Just that … she did, plain and simple. Or just maybe it was a disguise to mask her true feelings? Don't be absurd Lois, she inwardly chided '_you' _don't have feelings for Clark.

Now she sat at her desk, her eyes resting on him as he typed away on the computer. He really was quiet handsome and totally oblivious to it, which made him all that much appealing. And she couldn't quite put her finger on just what it was that drew her towards him? Seriously, he really was such the naïve farm boy, with that wide eyed innocence, which was strangely appealing and sort of adorable. Not that she would ever admit that to herself let alone him! Better to tease, punch his arm, ruffle his feathers and see how long it took before she got a reaction. Just like she couldn't help doing, all of the time.

"It's not like we're living in the 80's Clark," she continued, "the whole conservative farm boy thing doesn't really work in this century. You have to get with the times."

He just rolled his eyes and continued with his typing.

"Time to dust of the Lana infatuation cobwebs and move on."

"So you've mentioned before," he muttered, "like a dozen times."

"You need to start dating again."

He went quietly still for a moment. She didn't miss the brief lonely look in his eye, which puzzled her. It made her want to take back her words. It made her wonder why he chose to be alone.

She swallowed the sudden lump in her throat, it wasn't right that he should hurt. She lowered her eyes to her own keyboard as a host of conflicting emotions assailed her.

Truth was that there always had been something about Clark Kent from the get go, something that made her feel she could trust him with anything, and she Lois Lane, could not afford to let herself get that close to anyone. Better to put up snarky walls between them, better to keep him at an arm's length distance, better to … oh hell … not fall in love with him.

"Let's just get back to work … please," he pleaded.

There was a slight desperate edge to his voice.

"Good idea," she returned, "Bury your heartache in your job."

She could relate to that after all. And in more ways than one.

* * *

It was driving him crazy. Lois was driving him crazy. He was at his wits end. She seemed so adamant to get him living life again that it was starting to fall into overkill, and he didn't know what to do? Nerdy Clark Kent was nothing more than a disguise, a disguise that Lois was bothered by, for some strange reason. Of course she had no idea that it was just a disguise and his alter ego and that is what made everything so damn problematic.

To make it all so much worse was that once Lois had a bee in her bonnet about something she didn't let go. And he was desperate to get her of his back. Not that he minded her company, quite the opposite, she constantly amused him. She was sassy, alive, real and strangely warm beneath her prickly façade. He'd ignored his growing attraction towards her as being nothing more than an overly protective brother thing.

Yeah, but really who was he kidding. Lois was no kid sister. And his thoughts were certainly not brotherly.

So he did the next sensible, desperate thing; he called Chloe.

"_We have to talk, it's urgent."_

"_Okay, meet me for a coffee at the Talon in 15 minutes."_

Much to his relief she was on time, but that was Chloe, reliable as ever and he loved her for it.

"Don't tell me," she began when she first laid eyes on him, "Lois is working you hard."

That was an understatement!

"It's much worse than that," he murmured, making Chloe look at him in curiosity as she order her coffee.

"She thinks I'm like this because of Lana," he stated, "Now her new mission is to help me get over her and move on."

Chloe giggled making his frustration mount.

"Seriously Chloe, you might find this funny but how do I get Lois off my back?"

A thoughtful look crossed her face, followed by a slow smile.

He gazed at her hopefully. "You have something?"

Her eyes met his, she nodded. "Yep, but you won't like it."

He sighed. "Just tell me."

"Kiss her."

Horrified by the suggestion, he gasped. "What … No!" He scowled at her. "Chloe …."

"Think about it Clark," she began, "Lois is so commitment shy that it'll probably freak her out."

"Or make her punch me out," he muttered ruefully, rubbing his jaw. Then a horrible thought took hold.

"What if she responds?"

Chloe's face froze, her mouth still ajar.

"Remember when I pretended to be green arrow, and that she said I was an amazing kisser?"

His ego swelled at the thought, least he was good at something that didn't require his super powers, even if she thought him to be Oliver at the time. Then she had slapped his face when she'd realized he hadn't been. Still, that kiss had pleasantly surprised him.

"I guess that's the chance you have to take," Chloe quipped.

He gave her a sardonic look, alright for her.

"Besides you didn't seem to mind it if I recall," she pointed out.

He opened his mouth to protest but he couldn't think of anything to say because, well, Chloe was right.

Straightening up in his seat his eyes rested on her face. "There has to be another way."

She shrugged. "Well if I think of something I'll let you know."

In other words he was on his own.

"You don't seem too bothered by my dilemma here."

A secretive smile crossed her face. "Hmm I've got a dilemma of my own."

He frowned at her cryptic words.

"Never mind, you'll find out soon enough."

* * *

Damn it but after his conversation with Chloe he couldn't get the thought of kissing Lois out of his head. It was all Chloe's fault. She just had to offer the solution that he kiss Lois. As if that would solve anything!

He had even started remembering previous kisses they had shared. Kissing Lois had been a blissful experience, something he couldn't explain, just that it had seemed right somehow. They just fitted together. It was raw, needy and hot.

Problem now being is that he was aware of her every movement, the way she stepped into his personal space, the way she gazed into his eyes

No, no, no. This wasn't happening. No way was he going to ever fall in love again, and definitely not with Lois Lane.

She was trouble.

She was bossy.

She was always in his face.

And … as much as he didn't want to admit it, he'd never felt so alive when she was around.

Sighing, he buried his head in his hands, tugging on the blunt ends of his hair. He was doomed.

.

* * *

.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please leave a review. They are like nuggets of gold and inspire us writers out there. **

**Any suggestions are really welcomed. This story isn't planned, only that it's about Lois and clark discovering their love for each other so any suggestions towards how that could happen would be really appreciated. I have some ideas of course but I still love feedback.**

**Cheers!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So sorry for the long wait on this chapter! But my writing muse has been on the fritz of late. This chapter is nice and long to make up for it. Not sure if I'm entirely happy with it but I'll explain more at the end. **

**I went back in to this chapter, because I forgot when I first uploaded it, to say thank you so much for all the great reviews to date; keep them coming!**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 4.**

* * *

Chloe's suggestion of kissing Lois was … well … insane. He still couldn't believe she had actually suggested it. Then he recalled how Jimmy had some crazy notion that him, and Lois suited each other. Was it possible that Chloe was also beginning to think the same thing?

Was she secretly trying to match mate them?

But nah, not Chloe, she was normally straight down the line.

Besides he was still in love with Lana … wasn't he? Though, come to think of it, he'd barely given her a thought the last month and that was unusual for him. There was a time when Lana took up all of his waking thoughts, even after she had left him; yet again. Was twelve months really long enough to get over someone?

He could still remember it hurting, acutely enough, right up until he went to the fortress for that month. Then he'd returned home, found out he had a job with the daily planet and happened to run into Lois.

Since then Lois had been on his mind far much more than he would like. Lana now becoming a distant memory, and it left him feeling unsettled. It had always been about Lana. Lois … was unfamiliar territory to him. And these feelings for her, well, it kind of left him feeling at odds with himself. He even forced himself into remembering all of his special moments with Lana but the only memories that would come to mind where the ones he didn't want to remember. The frustration he had often felt with her. The stupid decisions she made from time to time, like getting into a relationship with Lex. Now he was beginning to think that just maybe what he had felt for Lana was nothing more than a strong infatuation.

And if he had to be honest he couldn't deny that he was physically attracted to Lois, which kind of bothered him. What was worse is that he was sure that Lois was aware of it too. She often invaded his personal space. He could swear she even took delight in doing so, anything to rile him up.

Just the other day she deliberately unbuttoned her blouse so he'd get a good view of her cleavage.

"_You're looking a bit flushed there Clark,"_ she'd commented, raising an eyebrow with a knowing look in her eye.

He longed to swipe the smug look off her face.

"I am a male Lois."

"You sure about that Clark," she'd retort with her trademark teasing grin.

She annoyed him immensely, yet oddly enough he liked being in her presence. Speaking of the like, Lois came waltzing into the bull pen. She perched herself on the corner of his desk, as she often did. He caught a waft of her perfume and glanced up at her.

"You're with me today Smallville."

He raised an eyebrow. "You mean like every other day."

She flashed him a smile and she was up to something. He knew that glint in her eyes all too well.

"That's the spirit, now grab your daggy old trench coat and let's high tail it out of here."

Grabbing her hand bag he watched her waltz out the door and sighed. Yep, she was definitely up to something. With a feeling akin to dread he followed her.

* * *

"What is with you and that trench coat Smallville?" Lois asked as they walked down the street.

She still hadn't told him what they were doing yet which only confirmed his suspicions.

"What's wrong with it?"

"You look like you've stepped straight out of the 40's."

"And you look stunning as always."

Stopping suddenly she rounded on him. "Don't do that." She prodded his chest with her finger.

He feigned innocence. "Do what?"

"Steer the subject away from yourself."

He inwardly sighed. In the last month they had worked together, day in and day out, she had started to figure out more than he would like about him. Tugging at the lapels of his coat he glared at her.

"I happen to like it."

She snorted. "I could understand it if you were some middle aged podgy man but you're not. You happen to have …" her voice broke off there as she realised her almost slip up.

He hid a grin. Lois at a loss for words for a change, this could be fun.

"Have what?" he lightly enquired.

She chewed on her lip a hint of colour in her cheeks. "Alright Clark so you happen to have a … ah …"

It continued to get better.

"Just spit it out Lois."

She groaned and flung her hands in the air. "A pretty hot body."

He grinned. "Really, I thought I was too skinny."

"Yeah well you've … filled out a bit this last month, must be all those maple doughnuts. You see I'm looking out for you Smallville. Just don't get a fat head."

She punched him in the arm. "This is where you say thanks Lois."

He rubbed his arm, frowning. She just rolled her eyes and looping her arm through his she pulled him along. She was the most perplexing woman he knew.

"And once I'm done dressing you up you can thank me again when you get a date."

He could almost swear she was a little breathless. And then a thought took hold. If he got a date then that would get Lois off his back. A delicious plan began to formulate in his head.

"You know what Lois," he began, "you're right."

"I'm always right Smallville."

"I should start dating."

Did her step just falter for a second or had he imagined it?

"Good for you Clark, about time."

"So what's the scoop for today?" he asked.

She glanced sideways at him and grinned. "You, Smallville."

He stopped in his tracks.

"I'm taking you clothes shopping," she continued.

"You … w-what," he spluttered.

She rolled her eyes. "Stop being so dramatic Clark. In case you've forgotten but its Chloe's and Jimmy's engagement party next week and you can't go dressed," her eyes scanned over him, a frown denting her forehead, "dressed like that."

Silently bristling he pulled his coat tighter around himself. "I hadn't planned on wearing this."

She lifted a sardonic eyebrow. "Some hip plaid shirt you're so fond of then."

"I can dress myself."

A wry laugh escaped her throat. "Yeah right."

He scowled at her.

She patted him on the back. "You'll thank me one day Clark."

"I doubt it," he muttered under his breath as they continued walking.

"What was that?"

"No doubt I will Lois."

* * *

Lois dragged him to one men's clothing shop after another. After a while he just agreed with whatever she said, much easier that way.

"Now all you need is a suit."

"Why?"

She looked at him as if he was thick as two short planks. "Chloe and Jimmy's wedding."

"That's over a month away," he dismissed lightly.

"Might as well get it out of the way now."

He inwardly groaned. Would this day ever end?

Her high heels click clacked on the pavement as they walked along. Her feet were killing her and Clark had the audacity to sulk. She glanced sideways at him. Couldn't he see she was doing him a favour by making him buy 'in date' clothes that were dressy and smart.

Her thoughts drifted to Chloe. She still had mixed feelings about her marrying Jimmy.

"I still can't believe my little cousin is getting married," she blurted out.

"You don't sound thrilled about it."

"Because I'm not."

"Why, she's happy isn't that all that matters?"

A typical Clark answer.

"C'mon Clark, she's barely out of high school."

"It's been four years Lois."

She merely snorted. "Which makes her a whole 22, how can anyone know what they truly want at 22?"

"Don't answer that," she continued with a dismissive wave of her hand, "if you could have you probably would have walked Lana down the aisle at 18."

He tilted his head to the side as if contemplating the thought.

"You'd be stuck working on the farm with little Clarkie's running about the place."

She sighed at his downcast expression.

"Forget I mentioned it," she muttered, "you have those sad puppy dog eyes now."

"I'm over Lana," he stated emphatically.

She rolled her eyes. "I don't believe you."

"I just said I was going to go dating again."

"Yeah well I believe that when I see it."

He needed to start living, dating would be good for him. She would play the supportive role. But judging by the look on his face when she mentioned Lana she still doubted he was over her despite what he said. Though how she wished he was because then maybe he would look at her, and don't be ridiculous Lois. There was no way she was ever playing second fiddle. And there was no way Clark would ever desire her, why would he? She was the complete opposite to Lana.

She inwardly sighed. It would pay for her to nip her growing feelings towards him in the bud, pronto.

Spying the exclusive men's dress shop she dragged him through the door.

"Smile Smallville this really isn't going to hurt," she muttered.

"Except my wallet."

It only took a moment for a sales lady to approach. Lois did all the talking, as usual. The lady went to measure Clark, who stood there looking uncomfortable. Seriously the guy was such a clueless farm boy at times.

"You need to take off your shirt Clark."

"Why?"

"To measure your chest, do I have to spell it out for you?"

He didn't look pleased. "Oh c'mon Smallville it's not like I haven't already seen Clark junior and you'll still have your pants on this time."

His face reddened. "Lois," he admonished, "you want to announce it to the whole world."

"It's just one sales lady."

The sales lady smiled a hint of amusement in her eyes. "The name is Sally."

"She measures men's chest for a living Clark and I'm sure she's heard some doozeys in her time."

He began to unbutton his shirt, muttering under his breath. Draping his shirt over the back of the chair Lois couldn't help but admire the view. Oh hell, but he really had the most amazing chest. She could feel herself sighing, and hope to god that no one heard it. Only someone was actually sighing. Turning to the sales lady, Sally, alongside her Lois noted the dreamy look on her face. They exchanged a knowing glance.

"He's something else."

Sally silently nodded.

Clark looked up. His eyes drifted from her to Sally and back to her, a question in their depths. She dragged her eyes away from the sight of his impressive chest.

"Don't mind me," she began nudging Sally, "I'll just watch."

He shot her a sardonic look. She smiled brightly. The sales lady wrapped the tape measure around his chest. The look on Clark's face was priceless. He really was far too modest.

"I think you made her day," she quipped to him as they exited the shop.

Unfortunately she now couldn't get the sight of his chest out of her head. He was totally gorgeous and so completely unaware of it. Life didn't play fair.

* * *

Clark fell back on his bed groaning. He raked a hand through his hair. Shelby licked his face.

"What am I going to do about Lois?"

Shelby whined at the mention of her name. He had to do something and fast. Then a thought took hold. What if, for the time being, he ditched the nerdy look, dressed smartly in the clothes she had forced him to buy and brought trendier glasses? Then all he had to do was get a date. That had to get Lois of his back. Chloe wouldn't be happy but kissing Lois just wasn't an option. It was too drastic. Given the way his feelings towards her were all mixed up he couldn't chance it. The last thing he wanted or needed was to risk falling in love with Lois.

* * *

Lois walked into the photocopy room that morning. She'd already drunk three cups of coffee and still felt like she had a hangover. Now bemoaning the six pack of beer she had drank last night while listening to her favourite White Snake songs to drown out the thoughts of one gorgeously hot farm boy. A group of women were hovering around the photocopier.

"What's with the queue?" she remarked.

Normally there was hardly anyone in here.

"Him," Cordelia motioned with her thumb.

Her eyes rested on the man bending over the photo copier and fixing what was obviously a paper jam. The navy blue shirt he wore pulled tightly across his broad back. The black pants fitted snugly, showing of his very hot butt. Impressive.

Her eyes scanned over the dreamy looks on the women's faces. Oh please.

"Wipe away the drool girls."

"Lois," the man said, glancing up at her.

She knew that voice in an instant. "Clark?"

He grinned at her in a total irresistible way. Her mouth dropped open. He was dressed so smartly and he'd replaced the nerdy glasses. Why?

"Something wrong Lois?" he asked, a smug look on his face.

She shut her mouth and quickly pulled herself up. "You look half decent for a change Smallville."

His smile widened.

"All fixed ladies," he said.

"What wouldn't we do without you Clark," Cordelia purred.

All the women were crowding around him, stroking his arm as he was some Greek god.

Lois had seen enough, grabbing Clark by the arm she dragged him out of the photocopy room.

"Something wrong Lois?" he protested.

She turned to face him. "Don't you think this … this change is a bit sudden?"

"I'm hardly going to get a date dressed in my usual nerdy clothes."

He was so frustratingly cocky.

"So I decided to wear the clothes you made me buy yesterday … remember."

She folded her arms. "And the glasses?"

"You said I needed to replace them with trendier ones so I did," he smiled, amusement sparkling in his eyes.

So she had and he didn't need to look so glib about it. She hated it when he managed to get one over her. Straightening up she looked directly into his eyes.

"That's right and I might add a vast improvement Smallville, so you better go out there and find a date." She punched him in the arm for good measure.

"I already have one."

She froze. He what? That was quick.

"With who?"

"Cordelia."

"The office slut!" she exclaimed.

Clark frowned. "That's not very nice Lois."

"I'm only pointing out the obvious Smallville."

He turned away from her, she watched him sit down at his desk, silently fuming. Cordelia would eat him alive; didn't he have any sense when it came to women?

Probably not, it was Clark Kent after all, the naïve farm boy.

"I'm just looking out for you," she continued.

Approaching her own desk, she slowly sat down.

He glanced at her. "You did tell me to try a different flavour of the 31 scoops of ice-cream," he quipped.

Oh so now he was throwing her words back in her face. She glared at him.

"I thought I would try the wild cherry," he continued with an amused smile.

She glared at him. It was about time she tried a different tack.

Clark started typing on the keyboard. She observed him for a moment before speaking.

"I can see what you are trying to do here Smallville."

He looked up from his computer and sighed. "And what's that Lois."

"You are trying to convince me that you're over Lana by dating the office tart."

A slow smiled crossed his face. "I happen to like her."

Lois folded her arms across her chest, she wasn't impressed and couldn't even begin to explain why.

"You'll just be another notch on her belt," she pointed out.

"And how is that exactly a bad thing?" he queried, his smile widening.

Oh so he was playing that card now was he, trying to get her to react. She merely shrugged. "Suit yourself."

But secretly she was fuming.

"He can damn well date who he likes, I don't care," she muttered furiously as she poured herself a coffee later that day, "She's not even his type."

What the hell was he thinking? Clearly he wasn't!

* * *

The date was a disaster to say the least. Clark tried to be interested in what Cordelia had to say but she was so shallow and insipid. Talk about coming on way too strong, she barely kept her hands to herself. He felt so uncomfortable. The small chit chat he tried to make didn't go down well.

"All you do is talk about Lois," she had sulked.

He did?

"Lois this and Lois that, who cares what Lois does, she's the most uptight bitch I know off."

His mouth had dropped open. Clearly those two women hated each other.

"Sounds like you should be dating her tonight."

Naturally the date ended there. He wasn't sorry either. There were plenty of other single women in the office he could ask out on a date. All he had to do was ask the ones he felt no attraction for. Which pretty much left Lois out of the equation.

* * *

Lois was going to be chirpy this morning. No way would Clark Kent ever know that she could possibly be jealous, because she wasn't! Not this tough Army brat. She could handle anything.

Clark was already sitting at the desk, typing away when she arrived. Unlike him to be there before her. As she sat down in her chair her gaze drifted to his face.

"So how was the date?" she casually asked.

He sighed and glanced her way.

"You were right Lois, I don't think Cordelia is the one," he admitted.

She tried hard not to smile, feeling happy that was over and in just one night.

"I hope you didn't do the deed with her, you don't want to catch some sexually transmitted disease."

He frowned. "On the first date?"

Of course it was Clark Kent here. Instant relief washed over her.

"I have to love someone before I did that," he continued.

Oh Clarkie, he really was so endearing, choosing to ignore the fuzzy tingling feeling coursing through her. Get over it Lois, she silently chided herself. It's just Clark, okay so what if he had a hot body, and those eyes … eyes she could drown in, eyes that revealed every little emotion he felt, eyes that were warm and beautiful and … Get a grip girl.

"Oh well plenty of other scoops to try," she quipped.

"So there are."

Her eyes rested on him across the desk. He looked in deep concentration. His hair had grown a bit over the last month, it was beginning to curl up at the back. A sudden urge to run her fingers through his hair swamped her. Oh god, she inwardly groaned, just don't even look at him. She now found herself wishing she hadn't attempted to change his nerdy look. As for those glasses … she actually preferred the other ones.

"You shouldn't let one bad date put you off," she chatted as she typed away.

"I haven't," he returned, "I asked Chelsea out and she said yes."

Her hands froze. He what? She peered at him from around the screen.

"That was fast."

He shrugged. "Like you said Lois there's plenty of other scoops to try."

Silently fuming she continued typing. Just what was he trying to prove now?

"Good luck with it, I hear she can talk the hind leg of a dog."

"Yeah I'm use to that," he smirked.

Oh so he was being funny now.

* * *

Lois was right, Chelsea didn't stop talking. With Lois he found it endearing but with her it was just plain tedious. He'd often find his thoughts drifting as they sipped their drinks at the bar. He now knew far more about Chelsea than he would have liked. His thoughts then drifted to that night he had to drive Lois home to the farm because she was so drunk. He'd seen a vulnerability she'd rarely let him get a glimpse of before. He knew behind the snarky walls she put up was someone with a warm heart, fiercely caring and loyal.

"Did you hear what I just said Clark?" Chelsea pouted, interrupting his thoughts.

"I'm sorry I was just a bit distracted," he began in way of an apology, "you were saying?"

She began prattling away about how much of a disaster her prom night was. He sighed deeply. Looked like he was in for a long night.

* * *

Lois was grumpier than usual the following morning. She'd already bitten his head off on several occasions. He couldn't understand it.

"Someone got out on the wrong side of the bed," he remarked.

"Don't even start with me Clark," she snapped.

He resigned himself to a quiet day for a change.

To make matters worse Chloe visited. She took one look at him, eyes narrowing. He swallowed. Why was it his lot in life to get caught up with the two bossiest women, who happened to be cousins? In moments like this he could see the family resemblance.

"Oh hi Chloe," Lois greeted as Chloe crossed the floor of the bull pen to his desk.

"Hi Lois."

"What's up?"

"Just something I need to discuss with Clark."

He warily stood to his feet.

"I need to talk to you in private," Chloe murmured and grabbing him by the arm she pulled him into the foyer.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her eyes raking over him. "You are supposed to be keeping up this disguise."

"I'm trying to get Lois off my back," he returned defensively. "I know what I'm doing."

Her arms folded across her chest. He knew that look on her face.

"And what exactly are you doing?"

"Dating," he returned.

Chloe frowned.

"If Lois thinks I'm dating and looking the part then she'll stop harassing me, you have no idea what it's like to be her pet project," he sighed, raking a hand through his hair. He still hadn't recovered from that shopping day.

"It can't be that bad," she began.

Was she serious?!

"Don't worry I plan on dating a different woman every night. Soon she'll be that mad with me that I'm pretty sure I won't be her pet project for much longer."

He felt pretty pleased with the idea. However, Chloe didn't look impressed. "That's ridiculous Clark, she'll probably either end up hating you or killing you."

He hadn't thought of that. Lois hating him didn't sit well but it wouldn't come to that. He glanced over his shoulder to where she sat. Or would it?

"You're probably right," he sighed. "I'll just make it one more date and go back to being nerdy Clark Kent again, hopefully it'll be enough to get her off my back."

Chloe patted his arm with sympathy. "I'm sure it'll work."

Then why did her expression say otherwise.

"So kissing her wasn't an option?" she casually asked.

He scowled at her. "Are you kidding? She's so angry with me at the moment, for reasons I don't even know, that I'm pretty sure if I kissed her she would attempt to punch me out."

He didn't miss the knowing look in Chloe's eyes and frowned.

"You ever stop to wonder why she gets mad at you?"

How did he know? "Because she's Lois," he sighed.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "You keep living in denial Clark."

What did she mean by that remark?

* * *

Lois managed to ignore Clark for the rest of the day. It wasn't easy. Every now and again she would feel his eyes rest on her face, as if he wanted to speak but wasn't sure of her reaction. After an hour passed by, he piped up again.

"Lois can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Not right now I'm on a hot lead for a story."

She heard him sigh and felt a brief smug satisfaction, which was only brief because it didn't feel right turning him away. It was Clark and he was kind and he was only doing what she had told him to do; go out on dates. So this anger she felt towards him was totally unjustified. Still, she wasn't about to look at him, not her, not this girl. She could refuse him.

"Chelsea does like to talk a lot," he eventually spoke.

"I told you so," she merely replied.

She heard him sigh, again.

"So who are you dating tonight Clark?" she had to ask.

"Bethany," he replied. "Tomorrow night that is."

Really, what was with that?

"Are you that desperate Smallville?" she exclaimed.

He frowned. "Why, something wrong with her too?"

"At this rate Clark you'll start getting a reputation," she remarked to him as she typed away furiously on the keyboard.

"You almost sound jealous Lois," he returned with amusement.

She glared across the desk at him. "Dial down the ego Smallville, I don't care who you date."

"No need to over react Lois."

His words infuriating her even more. Who did he think he was? She huffed away as she continued to type. What she needed was a big hot story to keep her distracted from Clark's sudden dating life.

And damn it, he had made her talk to him. She glared at him.

"You know I think I prefer the other glasses, those don't suit you."

* * *

Her frame of mind didn't improve over the course of the evening. It didn't help that Jimmy was still harassing her about that so called vigilante hero saving people. And just when she wanted to go home and drink a six pack of her favourite beer he intercepted her on the street.

"Look, Jimmy. I write news stories, not fairy tales, especially ones about mythical saviours that no one's ever seen," she pointed out to him.

"I may not have a name or a face to connect him with, but I am telling you, this stealth crime fighter is as real as it gets," he insisted.

"The only stealth crime fighter I know about wears green leather and plays with arrows. And I think he's hung up his bow."

Her thoughts drifted to Oliver, what was he doing to himself these days? She missed him.

Jimmy sighed. "Lois, this guy is light-years beyond bows and arrows. Trust me … this is the kind of story that careers are made of."

"Well, without a photo, that story is about as relevant as a five-part expose on the Tooth Fairy."

"I bet you Clark won't feel that way after I pitch him the story over dinner tonight."

Lois tried not to let her feelings show at the mention of his name. She was stilled pissed with him.

"Oh, Clark is coming to dinner with us?"

"Yeah, I had a feeling you were too much of a cynic for such an uplifting piece. But, hey, C.K. will be all over this."

"I wouldn't be sure. As shocking as it might seem, Smallville is no hack."

Jimmy chuckled alongside her. "Wait a minute. Did I just hear you give Clark Kent a compliment?"

She was about to protest vehemently when a man suddenly appeared out of nowhere, tackling Jimmy to the ground.

He turned towards her, brandishing a knife. "Give me the purse!"

She held up a hand to ward him off. Her eyes raked over him with contempt. She really didn't have time for this.

"You're robbing the wrong chick."

She aimed a swift kick at his body along with a couple of well-aimed blows to his face. They started wrestling.

"Jimmy!" she panted, "Get a picture of his face!"

Kneeing him in the groin, she fell backwards. What happened next she wasn't sure of? Only the robber ended up flying, Jimmy was crouched on the ground with his camera.

Lois gazed around her in confusion before resting on the now unconscious robber.

"Oh. I knew I got a good lick in."

* * *

Clark was on tenterhooks for the rest of the night. Just how incriminating would the photo be? What if his face was revealed to all? He spent most of the night pacing. But he needed have worried; the photo that Jimmy showed him the following morning was nothing but a blur. He almost laughed in relief. And not only that, but Lois was convinced she had given the robber a good lick, and it had nothing to do with anyone saving her. As smart as she could be when it came to her own physical prowess she still believed herself to be invincible. And just as well. The last thing he needed was her to suddenly be jumping on the mythical hero band wagon with Jimmy.

That still didn't solve his, Jimmy and the blur, photo problem.

* * *

The first thing Clark did later that day was track down Chloe. He found her at the Isis Foundation.

"I need to talk to you," he said as she let him through the door.

"About Jimmy's latest and greatest snapshot?" she replied closing the door he'd just entered through.

"You deleted it, right?"

"Not yet. I wanted to talk to you first."

"What's there to talk about? I'm not gonna let my picture land on every doorstep in Metropolis."

She glanced up at him from the files she was collecting on the desk.

"It's not like anyone's going to be able tell it's you, Clark. You're practically just a smudge on the lens."

"But it is me. People will know I'm out there."

She paused, a speculative expression on her face.

"Isn't that the whole idea Clark? That's why we created this alter ego, that you're not sticking to right now I might add," she stated as she walked passed the filing cabinets,"we live in dangerous times, and for people to know that there is someone out there, someone dedicated to saving lives? I mean … that could really mean a lot."

"That sounds great, Chloe, but it's not that simple. This is my secret we're talking about. If people find out, it's dangerous not only for me, but it's a threat to everyone who knows me."

"Well, I wouldn't say anything if I wasn't absolutely sure," she said with a slight shake of her head.

"You need to talk to Jimmy, get him off this. You're the only one he's going to listen to."

She sighed in frustration. "Jimmy is giving you the perfect alter ego. It's called an alias, Clark. Writers have been writing under pen names since the invention of the alphabet. Oliver Queen has the Green Arrow. I think it's time for you to have one of your own."

"This isn't a debate, Chloe. We need to protect my identity."

She gave him a patient look. "Which is what I've been doing. Look, when it comes to your secret, I've never gone against your wishes. And I understand what a huge leap this is for you. But that picture doesn't reveal anything about Clark Kent. It simply gives the world something that they desperately need right now," she paused, her expression hopeful, "A hero."

* * *

Being a hero; easier said than done. His life was filled with complications. There were days were he felt he'd never live a normal life, get married, have children. When Lois had mentioned him walking Lana down the aisle at 18 it was kind of ironic, because he very nearly had. But in hindsight it was better that that reality had never happened. He'd come to the conclusion that he couldn't have a relationship with a woman without her knowing his secret; but if they knew who he really was he'd be putting the person he loved at risk every day. He couldn't live with that, which is why he had to resign himself to being alone. And which was also why it was imperative that Jimmy never found out who he really was.

His thoughts were distracted when he zoomed into the talon and started rifling through Jimmy's things. The last person he had expected to see there was Lois. Since when did she ever leave work before 5.00pm?

To make matters worse she was wearing some very hot, sexy red dress she asked him to zip up, causing a certain part of his anatomy to respond in a way he wished wouldn't. He couldn't tell if she was still angry with him or not and this whole, her now going on a date with someone she had just met that day, what was with that?

'_The sparks were flying everywhere. I'm surprised the bullpen didn't burn right down."_

She had to be lying. Least he hoped she was. Lois wasn't the type to fall for a guy at first sight. Or was she up to something else, something probably, knowing Lois, dangerous. He didn't have much of a chance to further question her as her date turned up.

She was quick to shove him out the door. "Go." Slamming the door in his face. He stood there fuming. She really was the most frustrating, confusing woman it was his misfortune to get stuck with.

"Sharpest errand boy," he muttered under his breath as he made his way down the stairs, "pick up her dry-cleaning, who does she think she is?"

* * *

Clark was that peeved after leaving Lois, he ended up cancelling his date with Bethany, opting for a quiet night at home with just him and Shelby. Plus he needed to do his laundry.

Only it didn't turn out quiet at all, as it seldom did in his life.

Jimmy rocked up on his doorstep. He was determined to find a face for his blur. He'd been doing a pile of research and had come to the conclusion that the hero had grown up in Smallville.

Clark tried to dissuade him as much as possible but to no avail. Jimmy was a lot smarter than he gave him credit for.

Somehow he ended up putting two and two together, what nobody else had been able to do, and guessed who he really was.

He lied outright. What other choice did he have and then he went to see Chloe at the Isis Foundation.

"Chloe," he called out as he worked through the door, "Jimmy knows my secret."

She spun around on her seat gobsmacked, "What?!"

Of course Jimmy turned up and was convinced that he was the blur, forcing Chloe to have to lie and it was just beginning to turn out one big mess.

* * *

He visited Oliver. He owned him one. It took some convincing. But the old Oliver had to still be there somewhere. Lucky for him he came around. Now all they had to do was pull of the stunt, getting Jimmy believing he wasn't the blur.

* * *

She was in other head yet again. Creepy ex-Black Creek psychopath had figured out her game. Lois had tried to fob him off. "I like nightcaps, but, unfortunately, I'm on a lethal deadline. I have to proofread a 5,000 worder due at dawn."

But he was persistent. Next thing she knew, he burst into her apartment, shoving her hard to the ground. She looked up with dread to see a gun in his hand.

"No one can know who I am. I need that flash drive!"

* * *

Jimmy turned up as planned. Chloe was positioned in the car. Oliver was on the roof ready to save him from being run over. They crossed the road, his phone began to buzz. Pulling it out of his pocket he answered it.

"Clark! Help! Help, Clark!"

The panicked cry of his name filled him with icy dread. Lois was in trouble! There was no way he was losing her.

He managed to get to her just in time, took the bullet meant for her, sending her so called date flying into a wall, rendering him unconscious. Then he blurred out of there so fast before Lois had a chance to see anything.

Jimmy met with a real thug. Oliver saved the day and his identity was safe once more. And all in a day's work.

Oliver, standing up on top of that building, red cape billowing drew quite the crowed. What was with the red cape? It looked ridiculous. But then his attention was caught up by the awe on people's faces.

Chloe's words came back to haunt him. _"We live in dangerous times, and for people to know that there is someone out there, someone dedicated to saving lives? I mean … that could really mean a lot." _She was right, and so was Oliver, it was about time he stepped up to what he was meant to be; a symbol of hope.

* * *

The following morning, Clark donned his usual nerdy glasses and the so called _daggy _trench coat. The disguise was here to stay for good. Grabbing a newspaper as he entered the bull pen, the bold caption _FASTER THAN A SPEEDING BULLET_ stood out. The blur had made the front page and so to the history books. Glancing around at the people excitedly discussing the article filled him with amazement. Seeing the awe on their faces, hearing it in the tone of their voices, left a feeling of warmth in his chest. Could he really do this? Be a hero?

He crossed the floor to his desk, Jimmy approached him.

"I'm so sorry C.K.," he began, patting his shoulder.

Clark turned to face him, handing the paper to him. "Congratulations Jimmy."

"To think I just about pulled you out of a closet you weren't even in. I feel terrible."

They reached his desk. "Don't feel too bad. Actually, I'm honoured you thought I could move with lighting speed."

"Well, you might not be superman, Clark, but there's a reason that I thought you were the Good Samaritan."

"Why is that … because I buy Girl Scout cookies twice a year?"

"Seriously, C.K. You're the kind of guy that people can count on. Whether it's your friends or strangers, you're always there for them. That's rare."

Clark was touched by his words.

"What's rare?" Lois began as she zipped to her desk on her chair, "A pen that works in this place?"

He turned to look at her. "I heard about your date last night. Ended with a thud. I'm sorry I didn't get your phone call till it was all over."

"I wasn't on a date Smallville. I was deep undercover on a dinner with a psychopath."

"Hmm. Sounds like your type."

One day she would be the death of him, constantly putting herself on the firing line. She was a worry, and a handful. And if anything happened to her … he'd be lost. In a strange way she grounded him.

"Lois, why didn't you tell me you were working on a story?"

"If I told you my secret, it would have put you in harm's way. It was for your own safety."

He didn't doubt her.

"Thanks for looking out for me."

"You're welcome."

"Hey. Lois," Jimmy began, appearing out of nowhere, "By any chance, did you take a peek at today's front page?"

"I certainly did, Jimmy Olsen. I have to say that I've underestimated you. As hard as it is to believe, I was saved now twice in two days. Without a doubt, I'm officially a true believer in this red-and-blue superdude."

She was? And why did he get the sinking feeling that could be a problem?

Several co-workers approached. "Oh, hey, guys."

"Hey, man, congrats. Time to celebrate," one of them said.

Jimmy disappeared and Clark glanced across the desk to Lois. "Word from above … the mayor's going to announce the new fire chief at 10.00am."

Lois scoffed. "My days of covering yawner press conferences are all but over because I have a new mission in life."

Clark sat slowly onto his chair. "I didn't realize you had an old one."

"I'm gonna use my expert tracking skills and find this camera-shy superhero."

"Really? Good luck with that."

He began typing on the keyboard, Lois was still staring at him, leaning over the computers, a determined look on her face.

"Mark my words, Clark Kent. I won't stop until I've landed the first worldwide exclusive interview."

She slowly sat back down, looking pleased with herself. "Watch me."

Clark sighed. His worst nightmare had come true. When Lois Lane was on a mission there was no stopping her. This wasn't good. Sooo not good.

"How did your date go with Bethany?" she asked casually.

"It didn't," he muttered. "I called it off, seems I'm not ready for the dating scene yet."

Oh Clark, twice bitten twice as shy. Still it was sort of comforting to know he wasn't going to be trying the 31 scoops of ice-cream after all. Two scoops and he was done. Lois smiled to herself. That was a relief, and it had nothing to do with what she felt for him, nothing at all. Just that, Lois Lane and Clark Kent made a great team. And none of the women in this office were good enough for him.

Her eyes rested on him. She really hadn't been looking at him too closely this morning but now she noticed he was wearing his old nerdy glasses. Why?

"What happened to your glasses?" she asked.

"They, ah," he paused for a moment, "broke."

He seemed deeply absorbed by his computer screen which only meant one thing; he didn't want to talk about it. There was something more to the glasses story that he wasn't telling. Her curiosity was piqued. He was also wearing that stuffy old trench coat again, almost like he wanted to hide away a part of himself. It baffled her.

"You see I was right Clark."

He glanced her way, a frown denting his forehead.

"Still not over Lana."

He sighed and shook his head. "This has nothing to do with Lana."

She wasn't convinced.

"So if Lana was to walk through that door right now you wouldn't be at all affected?"

Indecision skittered across his face. "I don't know?"

But she needed to know, because despite it all, these unwanted feelings towards him were getting harder to hold in check.

Somehow, they had snuck up on her. When her life had flashed before her eyes last night with Mr Date disaster, her last thoughts were of him; Clark. She would never see him again.

Oliver could walk through the bull pen door this minute and she wouldn't feel the same attraction towards him as she had once done. And it was because of bumbling, nerdy but entirely gorgeous Clark Kent.

A painful realization took hold. She wanted to deny it but when her eyes rested on his face she no longer could.

She was falling in love with him.

Inwardly groaning Lois stared resolutely at her computer screen. She had to forget Clark, he was off limits. She would focus solely on her new mission in life; meeting the blur super hero. It would make for a handy distraction, and give her the scoop of a lifetime.

.

.

.

* * *

.

**A/N: I wasn't sure where I wanted this story to go and I really don't like writing scenes out from the show itself but I couldn't think of any other way to get the blur on to Lois' radar, so I summarised most of the scenes and kept in the ones I thought were important. The scene where Chloe is trying to get Clark to realise that people needed a hero was kind of integral which is why I didn't summarise that part or the closing scene in the bull pen. This is about the only time I'll refer so specifically to an episode so I hope it came across okay and didn't annoy anyone?**

**Now I'm looking forward to writing all about Lois' desperate attempts at getting the blur's attention, and Clark always coming to her rescue with some tender and plenty of funny moments between them.**

**Feedback is sorely welcomed! As always, reviews make a writer's day and are like payment in gold, so please send them my way!**

**.**


End file.
